


Slow and Steady

by HolleringHawk65



Series: My Head is an Animal [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: I tried to do fluff, M/M, ace Matt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:45:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4677341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolleringHawk65/pseuds/HolleringHawk65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt comes home to Logan on his bed. He takes it in stride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow and Steady

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry I just thought that this was cute I've never seen them interact so I'm sorry if they've actually hate each other.

Matt wasn't sex repulsed, he just very rarely _had_ sex. Actually, had never had sex, and rarely got off, but that wasn't the point.

The point was that Logan Howlett was curled up on Matt's bed, freshly showered and still healing from whatever had happened to him. He raised his head when he heard Matt coming in, could smell the cologne he wore to work and smiled.

Matt set his briefcase down before heading into the bedroom. "Rough day?"

Logan laughed through his pain. "Something like that."

"I heard about you and Spider-Man teaming up."

He stretched out before answering. "Yeah? He'd a good kid."

Matt ran his fingers through Logan's hair with one hand. He leaned into his touch and sighed before slowly reaching out for to start undressing Matt. It wasn't sexual, just him wanting to have Matt bare next to him.

He hummed in response to what Logan had said as he listened to his lover's heart beat. He closed his eyes to focus in on it; it was slow and rhythmic--lazy was probably a good word. It made him smile as Logan pushed his suit jacket off and started working on the buttons of his shirt.

He had never really understood why Logan would come to him. It had always seemed like they were opposites--berserker and planner, nomad and apartment owner; the list could go on. But here they were.

Logan pulled him closer, not forcing him into anything, just wanting him there. Matt put his fingers into his hair again and sighed. "Anything that you want to talk about?"

"No," he whispered. "I just want to be here with you."

There was something about the way he said it that made him squeeze one of Logan's shoulders as they settled into the bed next to each other. He sighed before taking in a deep breath, smelling the vanilla candle Matt lights frequently, the leftover traces of smoke, Matt's soap and shampoo...

"I'm here," he said, trying to keep his voice just as soft. "I'm always here for you."

"I know." Logan tapped his fingers on Matt's thigh for a few minutes, pads smooth because of his healing factor. "I love you."

Matt chuckled. His first thought was to say 'no, you don't', but Logan's heart was still slow and steady. The words sunk into him, curling into his stomach and making him warm and fuzzy. "I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on tumblr! It's the same username :)


End file.
